Knights With Vampires
by Ahjumma Namja
Summary: 9 vampire dan 6 pembasmi vampire. Mereka musuh abadi dan bertempur sampai salah satu kelompok harus takluk, tapi tak seorangpun mengetahui akhir pertempuran ini. Super Junior Official Pairing. Warning: YAOI/BL/OOC-ness/DLDR/ Fantasy Ngawur. UPDATED CHAPTER 4!
1. Knight With Vampires 1

_**Disclaimer : We don't own Super Junior, we just own the story  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Enjoy...  
**_

* * *

Suasana suram dan mistis sangat terasa di Bukit Hitam, sebuah bukit yang tinggi dan menjorok kelaut. Jalan menuju puncak bukit itu ditutupi oleh hutan belantara yang lebat dan juga dinding bukit yang terjal. Setidaknya itu yang nampak oleh penduduk sekitar. Puncak Bukit Hitam selalu ditutupi kabut. Namun kabut itu bukan kabut biasa, melainkan kabut mistis yang melindungi apa yang sebenarnya ada di puncak bukit itu. Orang dengan indera ke-6 yang kuat akan bisa melihat bahwa dipuncak bukit tersebut berdiri sebuah kastil yang besar dan megah. Kastil itu tak pernah terkena sinar matahari karena kabut tebal tak henti-henti meliputinya.

.

.

* * *

Dalam kastil tersebut tinggallah 9 pemuda tampan. 9 pemuda itu bukan manusia biasa. Mereka semua adalah mahluk abadi atau dikenal sebagai vampire. Mereka sudah hidup ditengah - tengah manusia selama ribuan tahun. Mereka membutuhkan darah, namun beberapa puluh tahun belakangan, mereka sudah tidak menggigit langsung manusia. karena manusia saat ini sudah banyak terkontaminasi zat kimia dan mereka juga harus waspada terhadap musuh mereka yaitu para 'Sun Knight' (Ksatria Matahari).

Selama ber abad-abad pertikaian antara Sun Knight dan Vampire telah berlangsung.

Untuk menghindari para Sun Knight dan juga manusia yang semakin maju tehnologinya, kini mereka lebih sering memangsa ternak atau mencuri dari Bank Darah.

9 pemuda itu adalah :

- Leeteuk (pimpinan klan)

- Siwon

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

- Shindong

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Yesung

- Ryeowook

.

* * *

.

Sore itu seorang namja terlihat berdiri merenung, wajahnya muram. Sesekali dia melihat kesana kemari, kemudian akhirnya dia menghela nafas berat dan memandang kekejauhan.

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap di belakang pemuda itu, dan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil muncul dari balik asap.

"Yesung-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan diatas sini pada siang hari? Manusia bisa melihatmu." Kata pemuda itu dengan suara lembut dan merdu.

"Ah, Wookie chagi, aku sangat sedih" jawab Yesung pelan.

"Sedih kenapa,Hyung? Tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang "Ddangkkoma… sepertinya dia telah pergi wookie, Aku tak bisa menemukannya. Dari pagi tadi dia menghilang. Ini tempat terakhir kupikir bisa menemukannya. Mungkin dia terbang wookie." Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca

"Hyung," Panggil Ryeowook

"Iya, Chagiya"Jawab Yesung

"Ddangkoma itu seekor kura-kura,Hyung" kata Ryeowook lagi

"Kura-kura yang pintar dan pemberani" Kata Yesung bangga, sambil menatap cakrawala dengan tangan di dadanya, masih berkaca-kaca.

"Kura-kura tidak terbang,Hyung" Jelas Ryeowook lagi berusaha sabar.

"Dia Ddangkkoma Wookie" kata Yesung ndableg

*1% Clouds pindah bias* #Plaaaak..Plaaak...Author ditimpuk Yesung*

Tiba-tiba diantara mereka muncul asap hitam, dan seorang pemuda bertubuh subur muncul dari asap itu.

"Yesung-hyung, ini kutemukan dia di bawah meja kamarku" kata pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan seekor kura-kura bertubuh luar biasa besar ke tangan Yesung.

Yesung yang saat itu masih melihat kelangit kaget dengan beban yang tiba-tiba diletakkan di tangannya. "Ddangkkoma! Kau telah pulang" katanya lega.

"Dia tidak kemana-mana Hyung, sepanjang hari dia ada di kolong meja" kata namja bernama Shindong itu. "err kalau begitu aku kembali kekamar dulu" Lanjutnya sambil terburu - buru memutar badannya siap menghilang.

"AAARRGHHHH! Ddangkkoma, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yesung berteriak setelah memperhatikan piaraannya itu yang ternyata telah diperlakukan semena-mena

Tempurungnya diikat dan dua buah pedang mini diselipkan diatasnya. Sementara kepala dan kaki-kakinya diikat dengan kain merah kecil seperti ninja.

Shindong langsung membela diri "Hyung, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini sungguh, aku menemukannya sudah begini" jelasnya buru-buru dan sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi asap hitam dan menghilang.

Tinggallah Yesung yang tertegun memegang Ddangkkoma dengan mulut tebuka. Ryeowook disampingnya memegang pundaknya dengan prihatin

"CHO KYU HYUUUUUN!" Yesung berteriak dengan suara keras menggelegar dan kemudian menghilang dengan asap hitam, yang kemudian diikuti juga oleh Ryeowook

.

* * *

.

Disaat yang sama dikaki gunung seorang kakek dan cucunya tersentak kaget. Kayu bakar yang sudah mereka kumpulkan terlepas tanpa sadar.

"Cucuku, sebaiknya kita berkemah ditempat lain saja ya?" Kata sang kakek gemetar.

Si Cucu menjawab dengan anggukan gugup, lalu merekapun berlari tunggang langgang memasuki caravan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan hutan yang dikenal angker itu.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu sebuah Van hitam besar memasuki kota tidak jauh dari hutan Bukit Hitam. Van itu berhenti didepan sebuah penginapan sederhana. Pintu terbuka, dan 6 orang pemuda keluar. Wajah mereka tampak telah lama di perjalanan.

"Henry, apa kau yakin ini kota yang benar?" Pemuda yang paling tegap dan kekar bertanya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Sudah sehari semalam dia menyetir. Pemuda yang dipanggil Henry itu sibuk dengan tabletnya dan juga alat seperti kompas sambil berputar-putar

"Betul Kangin-hyung, dari data yang terkumpul mereka selalu terbang ke arah sini. Dan kota ini satu-satunya yang cocok dengan profil didaerah sini" Jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Itu yang kau bilang dikota sebelumnya" gerutu seorang namja cantik berkulit halus yang sedang bergelayut dipundak seorang pemuda berwajah Oriental yang ikut mengangguk-angguk.

"Maafkan aku Heechul-hyung," katanya tertunduk "Tapi kali ini tak mungkin salah lagi, karena sudah tak ada kota lain selain kota ini" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sudahlah.." Potong Kangin menghentikan mereka. "Ayo kita masuk dan beristirahat dulu, malam ini kita mulai pelacakan. Iiish Kibum, kau jangan tidur sambil berdiri. Zhou Mi, bantu dia"

Mereka pun masuk ke penginapan.

.

* * *

.

Kembali ke Bukit Hitam, seorang namja tampan mendarat dengan anggun di atas kastil yang paling tinggi. Dia membawa beberapa bungkusan besar, namun tak terlihat kalau dia terbebani oleh bungkusan-bungkusan itu. Gerakannya tetap gesit dan halus, tak besuara. Setelah memperhatikan sekeliling, dia pun menghilang dan muncul kembali di ruang utama dalam kastil tersebut.

"Siwon-ah, kau sudah kembali" sapa seorang namja manis berlesung pipit. "Bagaimana hasil hari ini?"

Siwon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipit yang bahkan lebih spektakuler dari namja pertama "Leeteuk-hyung, Hasil hari ini lumayan" jawabnya pendek sambil menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Siwon? Kau tampak tidak senang?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi melihat raut muka dongsaeng nya itu.

"Aku sedikit merasa bersalah Hyung. Bagaimana juga manusia memerlukan darah darah ini dalam keadaan darurat" Jawab Siwon sambil mengeluarkan kantung kantung darah dari bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya dan menyimpannya di lemari bertemperatur khusus.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain Siwon, lagi pula dalam beberapa minggu kedepan Aku, Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan berpatroli dikota tempat bank darah itu berada untuk memastikan tak ada hal buruk terjadi selama mereka mengisi ulang persediaan. Kau tak mengambil semuanya kan? Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Tidak Hyung, aku hanya mengambil secukupnya" Jawab Siwon

Tak lama kemudian kepulan - kepulan asap hitam bermunculan, dan beberapa namja tampan keluar dari asap itu.

"Ah.. makanan sudah datang" kata seorang namja tinggi putih berambut ikal kecoklatan.

"Tunggu.. Kyuhyun!" Yesung yang baru tiba membawa kura-kura besar ditangannya menghentikan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengambil satu kantung darah segar.

"Sebelum kita mulai makan, aku mau kau bertanggung jawab atas kejahatanmu pada Ddangkkoma" kata Yesung lagi sambil mengangkat kura-kura kesayangannya yang masih berdandan ala kura-kura ninja itu.

"Kenapa, Hyung? Bukankah dia terlihat tampan?" Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menatap kura-kura malang itu. "Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya. Kita semua berpakaian dan berdandan agar terlihat keren, tapi kau tak pernah memperhatikannya. Diakan juga ingin tampil gaya" Lanjutnya lagi dengan mimik penuh empati yang jelas - jelas kelihatan palsu

*Gubrak! Author di smack down Sparkyu*

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yesung bingung memperhatikan lagi piaraan kesayangannya itu. "Dia memang terlihat jadi keren" pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ddangkkoma, maafkan appa yang kurang mengerti kebutuhanmu" kata Yesung penuh penyesalan pada kura-kura kesayangannya itu, sambil mendekapnya erat Ddangkkoma yang terlihat shock.

"Kyuhyun-ah, terima kasih. Kau memang dongsaeng yang sangat perhatian" kata Yesung lagi ganti memeluk Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan Ddangkkoma yang masih geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Baiklah, karna masalah sudah selesai, mari kita makan" kata Leeteuk sambil melirik prihatin pada Ddangkkoma. Yang lainnya pun satu persatu mengambil kantung darah masing-masing, terlalu lapar untuk perduli. Hanya Ryeowook dengan lembut membelai Ddangkkoma berusaha menenangkannya.

"Teukkie-Hyung" Panggil namja imut disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Iya Sungminnie?" Sahut Leeteuk disela sela makannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mulai waspada. Aku melihat Sun Knight sudah mengarah menuju kota tadi pagi. Seharusnya saat ini mereka sudah tiba" Kata namja yang dipanggil Sungmin serius.

"Apa?" Sun Knight? disini?" Tanya Shindong yang sudah mengambil kantong darah ketiga.

"Shindong, hematlah. Aku tak bisa terlalu sering bolak balik ke bank darah. Manusia sudah mulai curiga" Kata Siwon memelas.

"Betul sekali Sungmin," kata Leeteuk sambil mengambil kantung darah Shindong, menaruhnya dalam lemari penyimpanan lalu menguncinya. Diikuti tatapan sedih Shindong.

"Kita sudah ratusan tahun aman dikota ini, tapi karena manusia bertambah dan kota mulai ramai, kemungkinan mereka bisa menemukan kita makin mengkhawatirkan. Siwon, lebih baik kita tak ke bank darah tampilan kita sudah banyak berubah, aku khawatir Heechul masih mengenalimu yang pernah menggigitnya, dan ku dengar pimpinan mereka yang bernama Kangin sangat pintar dan kuat" Sambung Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Kami juga mendengar kabar bahwa mereka sudah berhasil membasmi kelompok utara" sambung Eunhyuk yang sedang berbagi kantung kedua dengan Donghae.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Hyung aku takut" Ryewook gemetar ketakutan dan langsung mendekap Yesung disampingnya.

"Tenang Chagiya" Kata Yesung menenangkan. "Kita sudah pernah berhadapan dengan mereka beberapa kali tapi kita baik-baik saja kan? Aku akan melindungimu" Lanjut Yesung sambil membelai namja cantik itu.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :**

Annyeong reader-deul..author n co-author balik lagi bawa FF baru...Kali ini semua personil kebagian peran..dan smua official pairing muncul. Temanya? *jrueeeeeng...(Suara Gong) * Action Fantasi *tepok tangan*

Oke deh smoga readers suka ya ...dan... Boleh minta ripiu kah?


	2. Knight with Vampires 2

Malam itu team Sunknight sudah siap. Termasuk juga Kibum dengan mata ngantuk permanennya

#plakplakplak bleduk.. Di hajar snower#

"Baik team, kalian siap? Ingat malam ini kita hanya scouting. Jadi jika kalian menemukan persembunyian mereka, segera laporkan dan kita akan kembali untuk menyusun strategi"

Kata Kangin yang memimpin.

"Siap!" Jawab anggota Sunknight dengan semangat kecuali Heechul yang hanya menggerakan mulutnya.

"Kita samakan jam, Tes alat komunikasi, Gps, Radar Vampire," Kangin memimpin mengecekan perlengkapan satu persatu diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Kibum! Jangan tidur didepan pintu, kau menghalangi kami" Perintah Kangin dan merekapun masuk kedalam Van.

.

.

Van melintasi kota sampai ke pinggir hutan, akhirnya mobil itu diparkir di mulut sebuah jalan setapak terpencil.

"Dari sini kita berpencar menjadi dua team" kata Kangin segera setelah mereka turun dari Mobil.

"Zhou mi, Henry, kalian ikut aku menyisir jalan sebelah kiri" Kangin mengatur strategi. "Kibum…!" Panggilnya sambil melongok.

"Aku tidak tidur, Hyung" Jawab Kibum sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang baru saja dipaksanya terbuka.

"Aku tahu. Kau, Heechul-hyung dan Hankyung-hyung lewat jalan sebelah kanan" Perintah Kangin lagi. "Terus berkomunikasi dan tandai peta GPS kalian jika menemukan sarang mereka.

Kedua team itupun berpencar.

.

.

Para Sunknight bergerak dengan kecepatan Super, sehingga mereka terlihat seakan – akan terbang. Terkadang mereka berlompatan diantara dahan – dahan pohon. Mereka memang bukan manusia biasa. Sunknight sangat kuat dan seperti juga Vampire, mereka abadi. Namun mereka bisa terluka dan cacat,tidak seperti vampire yang bisa meregenerasi bagian tubuh mereka yang luka.

Sunknight tidak bertambah tua dan tidak bisa sakit. Hal yang bisa membunuh mereka adalah bila luka yang mereka derita mencakup lebih dari 80% tubuh atau di tempat – tempat yang fatal. Karena itu bila salah satu dari mereka terluka parah yang membuat mereka menderita tak tertahankan, anggota yang lain akan diminta untuk membunuhnya untuk menghilangkan penderitaannya.

Dari generasi ke generasi Sunknight adalah pemburu vampire selama ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Mereka berhenti bertambah tua setelah umur 21 tahun. Saat itulah mereka siap menjadi pemburu saat kekuatan super mereka sudah dipuncaknya.

.

.

Team Heechul sudah sampai ketengah hutan, mereka berjalan perlahan. Diantara mereka hanya Hankyung yang terlihat serius mencari.

Kibum jalan terseok-seok dengan mata setengah terpejam, sementara Heechul bergelendot pada Hankyung sementara tangannya sibuk mengibas serangga-serangga dan ranting-ranting dari wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Aissh..apa benar ini tempat yang tepat? Tanya sang cinderella itu setelah beberapa saat mereka masuk tengah hutan. "Tempat ini gelap sekali, bahkan sulit sekali untuk melihat dimana kakiku. Dan ranting-ranting ini bisa melukai wajah indahku. Bagaimana chagiya? Apakah wajahku rusak? Hmm?" Heechul mengeluh panjang pendek pada Hankyung yang nampak serius mempelajari arah dan sudah mengetahui kemana tujuan mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, chagi" jawab Hankyung sekenanya. Matanya tetap tak lepas dari GPS dan radar sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling.

"Heechul-hyung, apa kau tak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka?" Tanya Kibum yang merajuk imut karena kelelahan.

"Aish! Anak ini, kau kira aku anjing pelacak, hah?" Jawab Heechul kasar. "Hanya karena aku pernah digigit oleh vampire kuda itu, bukan berarti aku bisa mengendusnya" lanjutnya lagi. Dia lelah dengan sangkaan rekan-rekannya seakan-akan dia punya hubungan supranatural dengan para vampire.

Puluhan tahun yang lalu Heechul pernah digigit oleh Siwon. Saat itu Heechul sudah hampir berubah menjadi vampire, namun darah Sunknight melindunginya. Prosesnya begitu menyakitkan hingga Heechul memohon pada rekan-rekannya untuk membunuhnya. Namun Hankyung menolak untuk menyerah. Dia berusaha mencari ramuan kuno leluhur Sunknight, dan berhasil menyembuhkan Heechul.

.

.

Bruk!..Brukk!.. mereka bertabrakan beruntun ketika Hankyung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang keatas.

"Kita sudah menemukannya" Katanya Serius tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah..benarkah?" tanya Heechul sambil memandang kearah dimana Hankyung melihat. Akhirnya dia menemukannya diujung bukit dihadapan mereka. Dia mengarahkan Tablet keujung bukit itu, menekan beberapa tombol dan muncullah tampilan sebuah kastil yang megah di layar. "Bagus sekali" Katanya sambil menandai posisi mereka pada alat GPS. "Kangin-ah, Masuk" Panggilnya kemudian ke alat komunikasi mereka.

"Ya, Heechul hyung, kalian sudah menemukannya sepertinya" Terdengar suara Pemimpin Team Sunknight itu yang sepertinya sudah melihat signal GPS yang tadi dibuat Heechul.

"Betul sekali, kastil mereka ditutupi kabut magis untuk mengelabui kita" Jawab Heechul dengan lagak sok penting.

*ngrraaauunghhh….. Author di cakar heebum*

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana. Jangan lakukan apapun. Awasi saja" Jawab Kangin dan komunikasi kemudian terputus.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu…Ahhhh!..gubrak!" Heechul yang sedari tadi bersandar pada Hankyung jatuh terjerembab saat sang Namja oriental itu tiba-tiba duduk.

"Aiisshh…! Selalu saja tak memperhatikan sekitar" Heechul menggerutu. Diapun mengatur daun-daun besar kemudian merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Hankyung.

Sementara Kibum mencari batu yang paling empuk *eh?* kemudian mulai mendengkur.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook berlari sekencang dia bisa menaiki tangga. Sesampainya dia di depan sebuah kamar, dia langsung membukanya dengan kasar.

"Hyung, Gawat….! HYUNG!..SEDANG APA KAU!" Ryeowook berteriak kaget. Dia lupa akan berita gawat yang akan dia sampaikan karna pemandangan mengejutkan dihadapannya.

Yesung sedang duduk agak terbungkuk membelakangi pintu, kedua tangan dihadapannya, dengan salah satunya bergerak naik turun teratur sambil sesekali mengerang terengah.

Yesung terlonjak kaget, kemudian diapun berbalik ditangannya terlihat sesuatu yang agak bundar dan besar yang sedang berusaha ia masukkan kedalam piyama anak-anak.

"Chagiya, kenapa terburu-buru sampai mendobrak pintuku? Ah kau pasti merindukanku" kata Yesung tersenyum nakal.

"Hyung, apa itu.. Ddangkkoma?" Tanya Ryeowook mengabaikan ucapan kekasihnya barusan.

"Betul, aku sedang mempersiapkannya untuk tidur" Jawab Yesung sambil kembali berusaha menarik-narik piyama kecil itu melewati tempurung raksasa kura-kura kesayangannya itu.

Brreett! "Nahh, selesai sudah. Selamat tidur, Ddangkkoma. Mimpi indah" kata Yesung sambil meletakkan kura-kura yang nampak depresi itu dengan lembut ketempat tidur.

"Kau tidak perlu lari-larian seperti itu. Apa yang begitu penting hingga kau lupa teleportasi?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook setelah selesai menyelimuti Ddangkkoma.

"Ah.. Iya, aku lupa Hyung" Ryeowook tersadar dia merasa bodoh berlarian 3 lantai padahal dia bisa langsung berteleportasi.

"Teukkie Hyung tadi menyuruh kita bersiaga, Hyung. Para Sunknight sudah memasuki hutan" Lanjut Ryeowook yang langsung teringat berita gawat yang harus dia sampaikan.

"Mwo? Mereka sudah tiba? Baiklah" Yesung berdiri, menjentikkan jari dan dalam sekejap baju santainya sudah berubah menjadi baju serba hitam dengan jubah berkerah tinggi. Ditangannya sudah siap sebuah topeng. "Ayo kita berangkat" ajaknya.

Asap hitam muncul di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya Hyung" Sosok pemuda tampan yang muncul dari asap hitam menangkap Ddangkkoma yang ternyata sudah sampai ke jendela kastil. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha melompat, namun badannya terlalu besar untuk melewati jendela.

#Ddangkoma mau bunuh diri karena frustasi punya appa seperti Yesung XD #

*bletakkk..ditimpuk Yesung*

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa naik ke jendela?" Namja itu mengangkat sang kura-kura yang berlinangan air mata itu dengan wajah bingung, kemudian meletakkan kura-kura itu ketangan Yesung.

"Donghae, kau telah menyelamatkan Ddangkkoma. Kau sungguh pahlawanku saeng" Pekik Yesung berkaca-kaca menerima Ddangkkoma yang berusaha meronta.

Donghae sudah menggunakan busana berburunya lengkap dengan topengnya.

"Kau sudah menyampaikan perintah Teukkie-hyung, Wookie?" Tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook sambil mata tajamnya mengawasi keluar jendela.

"Baru saja Hyung, bagaimana yang lain?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Yang lain sudah bersiap. Kita akan berpatroli disekitar kastil. Sementara Teukkie-hyung sudah mengawasi sekitar hutan. Ayo kita berangkat. Kau belum ganti seragam mu Wookie" Kata Donghae mengingatkan.

"Aish aku lupa" Jawab Ryeowook yang kemudian seperti Yesung tadi, menjentikkan jarinya kemudian sudah berganti busana serba hitam berjubah lengkap dengan topengnya.

.

.

Kembali ke Hutan Hitam. Tak seberapa lama sejak Heechul dan kawan – kawan beristirahat, datanglah 3 sosok berkelebat menghampiri. Kangin mendarat terlebih dahulu, kemudian disusul oleh Zhou-mi dan Henry yang hampir jatuh karena repot membawa banyak peralatan.

"Hankyung-hyung, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kangin setelah melihat hanya Hankyung yang serius mengawasi. Matanya yang terlatih langsung menemukan kastil diujung bukit.

Hankyung yang dari tadi sedang asyik membelai rambut Heechul dipangkuannya sambil mengawasi, langsung berdiri sehingga Heechul pun terggelinding dengan pasrah menuju sungai kecil didepan mereka.

"Belum ada pergerakan, ketua. Aku lihat sepertinya ada pintu masuk dari seberang sungai. Butuh waktu 2 – 3 jam sampai kepuncak" Lapor Hankyung sigap.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Kangin. Dia sudah akan melanjutkan kata - katanya, namun tiba – tiba matanya menangkap pergerakan dipuncak pohon diatas mereka.

"Awas..!" Kangin memperingatkan yang lain. Sementara para anggotanya kaget. Zhou-mi yang sedang mendorong – dorong Kibum dengan kakinya untuk membangunkan, langsung siaga dan akan melompat. Namun Kangin lebih cepat. Dia menembakkan crossbow mini yang sudah dimodifikasi berisi pasak kayu kearah pohon.

Tepat sebelum pasak itu menancap ke dahan pohon itu, sekelebat bayangan hitam melompat menghindarinya. Kangin pun sigap mengejar. Pergerakan mereka sangat cepat sehingga terlihat seperti dua bayangan saling mengejar.

.

.

"Hyung.. Aku sudah bangun" Suara Kibum tiba-tiba memecah ketegangan. Kepalanya masih terinjak Zhou-mi yang sebelum kejadian itu berusaha membangunkannya.

"Oh..eehh.. Maaf, Kibum-ssi" Zhou-mi buru-buru mengangkat kakinya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus mengejar mereka?" Henry mondar mandir kebingungan sambil sibuk dengan gadget - gadgetnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa prosedurnya Henry?" Tanya Hankyung dengan cool. "Tugas kita mengawasi dan scouting. Jadi itu yang kita lakukan. Sekarang kita harus mencari pintu masuk sarang mereka. Ayo jalan" Lanjutnya mengambil alih perintah.

"Ah.. Chagiyaaaaaa. Kau keren sekali" Heechul gemas melihat kekasihnya mengambil alih seperti itu. Kemudian dia pun jalan mengikuti Hankyung bersama para hoobaenya.

.

.

Henry memang anggota terbaru yang baru masuk 2 tahun yang lalu dalam team ini. Diantara mereka, hanya Heechul dan Hankyung yang telah menjadi pemburu vampire selama ratusan tahun. Seluruh team mereka sebelumnya telah dibantai oleh sekelompok vampire ganas di utara. Pada peristiwa itulah Heechul digigit salah seorang vampir. Saat itu Heechul bermaksud menyelamatkan seorang pemuda yang menjadi korban dan baru saja digigit, namun karena dia lengah vampire baru itu malah menggigitnya. Setelah Heechul sembuh, dia dan Hankyung bergabung dengan team Kangin, team yang beranggotakan para Sungknight baru yang menggunakan technologi tinggi sebagai hal baru yang belum pernah digunakan oleh para Sunknight sebelumnya. Akhirnya merekapun dapat menghancurkan kelompok vampire ganas yang membantai team Heechul dan Hankyung sebelumnya. Namun mereka tak menemukan vampire yang menggigit Heechul.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian para Vampire yang tampaknya sudah menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Kibum yang berjalan paling belakang kurang memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia berusaha tidak tertinggal, namun tanpa sadar ternyata dia sudah berada di pinggir sebuah jurang kecil.

Gusrraaakk! "AAAAHH!..." Kibum berteriak keras saat tubuhnya meluncur deras terjatuh.

"Kibum-aaaah.." Heechul berteriak.

Hankyung dan Zhou-mi bersamaan melompat mencoba menangkap tangan Kibum, namun tangan Hankyung hanya sedikit menyentuh ujung jari namja itu. Kalau saja Zhou-mi tak menangkap pergelangan kakinya tentu dia sudah ikut jatuh ke jurang.

"Kibum-ah.. KIBUM-AAAAAH!" Hankyung memanggil dengan putus asa sambil bergelantung terbalik di sisi jurang.

.

.

Kibum melihat Hyungnya sekilas sebelum dia jatuh lebih jauh. "Apa ini akhir hidupku? Aku harap aku langsung mati dan tak menderita" Pikirnya dalam hati. Dia pun memejamkan matanya. Namun dia merasa jatuhnya makin melambat, dia merasakan ada tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya. Saat dia membuka matanya, seraut wajah tampan dengan mata hitam bersinar menatapnya. Hanya dengan memandang mata kelam itu waktu terasa berhenti bagi Kibum.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke atas"

Pemuda itu berkata padanya. Dia baru menyadari mereka sudah tak jatuh kebawah, namun melayang dan mulai bergerak kembali ke bibir jurang.

"Hyung-mu akan menemukanmu di sini, kau panggillah mereka. Kami tak ingin menyakiti kalian" kata namja tampan berbadan kekar itu saat meletakkan Kibum dengan lembut ditanah.

Kibum sadar dia sudah berada dekat dengan awal jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lewati sebelum mereka mulai bergerak naik mendekati bukit. Saat dia berpaling akan berterima kasih ternyata namja tampan itu sudah hilang.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N** :

Annyeong,maap krn update nya lama...author bolak balik sakit,co-author juga lagi sibuk banget di kantornya

*Readers : ngga da yg nanya thor*

Ehehehe...walaupun ripiunya cuman dikit tapi author n co-author ttp nerusin FF ini kok.

Ooh ya,mungkin author blm bilang siapa pairing utama di FF ini yaaa,heheh..clue nya adalah :perhatikan baik2 jalan ceritanya..pasti kalian bisa nebak pairing utamanya..

Special thanks to :

**cps92|yumiewookie| .39|AvieGreatest|kyumi1013|arumfishy|ressijewelll|hana ryeong9|chammiitamie| Choi sila|**

Masih ada yg blm kesebut?mianhae...co author lagi agak2 siwer #bahasa apa itu siwer?# Oke,last but not least..boleh minta ripiu kan?


	3. Knight with Vampire 3

Pengejaran Kangin masih berlanjut. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di puncak pepohonan, berlompatan dalam pengejaran.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Kangin.

#Gila kali lagi diuber berenti# *bletak author dijitak Kangin*

Kangin menembakkan lagi crossbow nya, untuk kesekian kalinya dia meleset. Namun tembakan berikutnya tepat mengenai dahan yang sedang dipijak oleh sosok yang dikejarnya itu. Sosok itupun meluncur jatuh dan terkapar ditanah. Kangin segera turun untuk meringkusnya.

"Berhenti! Aku bisa dengan mudah menembakmu dari sini. Seberapapun cepatnya kau" kata kangin setelah mendarat tepat diatas buruannya yang ternyata seorang pemuda bertopeng dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Pemuda itu sudah beranjak akan pergi namun terhenti saat melihat wajah Kangin.

Ctak! Suara pelatuk Kangin mengagetkan pemuda itu. Namun tak ada pasak yang keluar.

"Sial!" Kangin memaki. Peluru pasaknya ternyata habis. Lalu dia mengambil patahan dahan didekatnya dan dengan kecepatan super langsung melompat menghujamkan ujung tajam dahan itu ke dada pemuda di hadapannya.

Sang Pemuda bertopeng itu langsung tersadar saat dahan itu sudah dekat dengan dadanya. Tangannya reflek menahan tangan kangin.

Mereka bergumul dan kemudian topengnya terlepas.

Kangin yang sekuat tenaga berusaha menusukkan dahan ke dada buruannya itu mendadak berhenti saat melihat jelas wajah sang pemuda yang sedang ditindihnya itu. Entah mengapa seluruh tenaganya hilang, dia lupa apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang ada dikepalanya hanya wajah dihadapannya, halus bagai pualam dibingkai rambut yang terjatuh dengan anggun di dahinya.

Mata mereka beradu. Kangin tak merasakan adanya keganasan disana. Dia malah merasa hangat dan damai saat memandang dua bola mata yang juga menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba dikejauhan terdengar teriakan. Kangin mengenali suara itu. Perhatiannya terpecah. Saat itu lah namja manis yang sedang ditindihnya itu menghilang bersama dengan kepulan asap hitam.

Dia tersungkur ketanah karena tak ada lagi yang menahan tubuhnnya.

"Itu suara Kibum, apa yang terjadi?" Pikirnya dalam hati. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia membeku seperti tadi. Akhirnya dia kehilangan vampire itu. Anehnya hati kecilnya sedikit lega bahwa dia tak jadi menyakiti laki-laki itu, dan perasaan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Akhirnya dengan lompatan kuat dia pergi kearah suara Kibum tadi terdengar.

.

.

"HEECHUL-HYUUNG!..

HANKYUNG-HYUNG!.." Kibum berteriak memanggil. Dia kehilangan alat komunikasinya saat terjatuh tadi. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lewati. Sambil berhati-hati agar tak sampai ke pinggir jurang.

"HYUUUUNG..!" Dia memanggil lagi. Sudah dari tadi dia mengaktifkan tombol bahaya di jamnya yang dilengkapi alat pendeteksi lokasi, namun sepertinya alat itu rusak juga.

.

.

Sementara itu Heechul sedang menangis.

"Kibumie, malang sekali kau.. Huhuuuhuuuu. Kenapa kau tak menyelamatkannya Hankyung?" Heechul meratapi dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan kegagalanku, Chagiya" Hankyung tertunduk menyesal. Tak berani menatap sang cinderella yang saat ini merajuk ditanah.

Henry hanya bisa menatap kosong dipinggir jurang dimana Kibum tadi terjatuh. Tiba-tiba salah satu gadgetnya berbunyi.

Beeep!.. Henry segera memeriksa tablet yang selalu dia bawa. Setelah itu dia memeriksa alat GPS kemudian mulai berjalan berputar-putar mengarahkan kompas aneh kesana kemari.

"Hyung! Ada signal darurat, namun tak berasal dari tepi jurang. Asalnya dari arah sana, kita harus kembali Hyung" katanya bersemangat kemudian menarik-narik lengan baju Zhoumi.

Heechul mendadak menghentikan ratapannya.

"Awas kalau sampai kau salah lagi" katanya tajam pada Henry. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tadi mereka lewati.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, dari arah depan mereka muncul dua bayangan yang mendarat.

"Kibummieeee.. Kau tak apa-apa?" Heechul langsung memeluk dongsaengnya itu sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Aku tak apa-apa Hyung, seseorang menangkapku dan membawaku terbang kembali ke kaki bukit" jawab Kibum

"Terbang?" Zhoumie bertanya curiga.

Hankyung dengan sigap langsung memeriksa leher Kibum, dan membuka kemeja namja itu untuk memeriksa bagian tubuhnya yang ditutupi pakaian.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, dia aman" kata Kangin yang datang bersama Kibum. "Dia tadi kutemukan sedang berjalan sambil tidur" lanjutnya lagi.

"Yaak..! Kau sudah dengar kata Kangin-ssi dia aman. Kau tak perlu memeriksa sejauh itu" Kata Heechul menghentikan Hankyung yang mulai membuka celana Kibum.

"Aku hanya memastikan, chagiya" kata Hankyung dengan wajah memerah.

"Kita hentikan pencarian malam ini. Mereka sudah menyadari kehadiran kita" kata Kangin. Dia tampak tak bersemangat, tak seperti saat mereka memulai pencarian.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Leader-nim?" Tanya Zhoumi khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa, Mimi. Besok siang kita kembali dengan persenjataan lengkap. Ayo kembali kehotel" Perintah Kangin. Mereka pun dengan sigap melompat bersamaan mengarah keluar hutan.

Sementara itu sesosok namja diam tak bergerak didahan pohon. "Akhinya mereka pergi. Aku harus melapor pada Teukkie Hyung" Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Siwon, sedang apa kau? Aku tadi memerintah kalian untuk berjaga di sekeliling kastil. Mengapa turun sejauh ini" Leeteuk yang baru sampai menyapa pemuda yang sedang terdiam tadi.

"Hyung, tadi aku melihat mereka sudah bergerak mendekat jadi aku coba mengawasi mereka. Namun salah satu dari mereka terjatuh tadi jadi terpaksa aku menolongnya" Jawab Siwon

"Nampaknya mereka akan kembali besok. Ayo kita kembali ke kastil untuk mengatur strategi" Kata Leeteuk. Keduanya kemudian hilang bersamaan dengan kepulan asap hitam.

.

.

Di kastil para vampire sudah berkumpul diruang tengah. Mereka semua terdiam.

Yesung memangku Ddangkkoma sambil membelai-belai kura-kura kesayangannya itu yang nampak sudah lebih tenang dalam bungkusan sarung bantal hitam yang disulap menjadi jubah itu. Sementara Ryeowook disamping mereka terlihat seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan nya pada kekasihnya. Tapi itu bisa menunggu. Ada masalah lebih penting yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini.

Donghae yang saat itu sedang menikmati belaian jari lentik Eunhyuk sambil tiduran dipangkuannya, pertama kali yang angkat bicara.

"Ini sudah sangat gawat Hyung, tadi malam mereka sudah sangat dekat" katanya letih.

"Tadi malam kalau bukan karena salah satu dari mereka terjatuh seperti kata Siwon, tentu mereka sudah sampai dikastil" Lanjut Eunhyuk sambil terus membelai-belai rambut kekasihnya dipangkuannya.

"Kau yakin selain Sunknight muda yang kau selamatkan itu, tak ada yang melihatmu Siwon?" Tanya Shindong sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Berjaga semalaman membuatnya lapar.

"Tidak Hyung, aku yakin mereka tak melihatku" Jawab Siwon serius. Tangannya disatukan saling menempel didepan mulutnya.

*Gaye lu bang Wowon*

#bletak! Author dijitak Siwon# *gakkeramassebulan*

"Tapi pertemuan dengan Heechul, tak akan terelakan saat mereka menyerang esok pagi" Kata Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu hyung, aku sudah siap menebus kesalahanku" Jawab Siwon mantap.

"Itu bukan kesalahan mu Siwon-ssi, kau baru saja berubah kau tak sadar diri. Semua tahu itu" Sungmin tak terima bila Siwon mengorbankan diri.

"Tetap saja dia telah mengigitnya chagiya, kurasa memang Heechul-ssi akan menuntut balas" Kyuhyun ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Semua menatap Kyuhyun, walau kata-katanya pedas, namun mereka tahu dia benar.

"Kami akan melindungimu, Siwon. Hyung mu tak akan membiarkan mu menanggung sendirian" Kata Yesung dengan tegas.

"Kau akan melindungiku juga kan Yesung-hyung?" Kata Ryeowook bergelayut di lengan Yesung.

"Tentu saja chagiya. Kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ne" Jawab Yesung lembut sambil membelai rambut coklat Ryewook.

.

.

Kangin tak bisa tidur malam itu. Tiap kali dia memejamkan mata, wajah vampire yang tadi dikejarnya selalu terbayang. "Ada apa denganku? Dia adalah Vampire, musuh besarku, musuh besar leluhurku. Mengapa aku tak bisa membunuhnya? Mengapa sepertinya aku tak bisa menggerakan tanganku untuk memusnahkannya?" Untuk kesekian kalinya dia bertanya dalam hati. Sampai akhirnya saat langit hitam mulai bersemu biru, diapun terpejam.

Mimpinya aneh, dia berada ditengah huru hara. Orang - orang berlarian. "Apa yang terjadi?" Fikirnya. Namun jawabannya muncul di hadapannya. Beberapa sosok hitam berlompatan menyambar orang-orang yang lari menyelamatkan diri. Tubuh-tubuh berjatuhan dalam keadaan kering.

"Ini serangan Vampire" fikirnya. Segera dia meraih senjatanya, namun dia tak dapat menemukannya. Baru dia menyadari tubuhnya adalah tubuh anak kecil. Ini adalah kejadian saat dia masih kanak-kanak.

Desanya diserang sekawanan vampir ganas.

Dia teringat sesuatu, dan langsung berlari cepat.

"Ummaaaa... Appaaaaaa..!" Dia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ketakutan melandanya dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian dan dia harus mencegahnya.

Sesampainya dirumahnya, dia langsung masuk kerumahnya. "UMMA!...APPA!.." Kangin tak bisa menemukan siapapun, namun rumahnya porak - poranda. Tiba - tiba dia mendengar suara teriakan dibelakang rumahnya. Darahnya serasa membeku. Itu suara ibunya. Dia berlari akan menyelamatkan orang tuanya, namun seseorang memegang lengannya.

"Young Woon.. Jangan, kau tak kan bisa menyelamatkan mereka" Seorang anak laki-laki menahannya.

"Jung Soo-Hyung.. Aku harus mencoba. Aku tak mau kehilangan mereka" kata Kangin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Young Woon, sudah terlambat. Ayo kita menyelamatkan diri" Kata anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Jung soo itu.

"Lepaskan aku Hyung" dengan tarikkan keras akhirnya Kangin bisa melepaskan tangannya dan langsung menghambur kebelakang rumah.

Pemandangan yang terpampang sungguh mengerikan. Ayahnya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka besar menganga di lehernya. Sedangkan Ibunya sedang berada di dekapan Vampire yang sedang menghisap habis darahnya.

"UMMAAA..! LEPASKAN DIA IBLIS!" Teriaknya pada vampire itu. Mahluk itu pun mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh darah. Dia melempar begitu saja tubuh ibu Kangin yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Dalam sekejap mahluk itu tiba-tiba melompat menerjang Kangin, beberapa centi sebelum tangannya menggapai Kangin, tiba-tiba dia terpental kesamping. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat dia mendongak, terlihat sahabat karibnya, Park Jung Soo dibawa terbang oleh sang Vampire.

"Tetaplah hidup Young Woon" itu kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan sahabatnya saat dia mulai melayang jauh tinggi ke langit.

Kangin segera bangkit dan mengejar.

"JUNG SOO!..JUNG SOO!.. PARK JUNG SOO!" Dia berteriak putus asa. Tangannya mencoba meraih sahabatnya.

Namun Jung Soo sudah menghilang. Begitu juga rumahnya. Kangin sudah tak berada didesa kelahirannya lagi. Dia sudah kembali ke kamar hotelnya duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan nafas memburu dan air mata yang berlinang.

Tangannya masih terangkat mencoba meraih sesuatu. Dia baru tersadar bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi dari kenangan masa kecilnya ratusan tahun yang lalu, yang sudah hampir terkubur.

"Park Jung Soo.." Bisiknya lirih. Dan diapun menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :**

Annyeong...siapa yg menunggu nunggu chap.3 ini?

Gimana? Gimana? Seru ngga?

Heheh di chap.3 ini udah mulai keliatan kan siapa pairing utamanya?

Sekarang author n co-author mau bales ripiu yg masuk dulu dari chap - chap lalu yak,maap klo telat.

hana ryeong9 :

Ini dah lanjut,gimana?smoga makin keren n kamu tambah suka ya..

ressijewelll :

Apakah ini seru chingu?tetap baca ya FF ini..

arumfishy :

Ini udah diusahakan Donghae lebih bnyk ngomong,maklum tokohnya bnyk..sampe chap ini antara 2 kelompok ini blm ketemu secara langsung..

kyumi1013 :

Seharusnya vampir memang dimusnahkan oleh para SunKnight..

Choi sila :

Hahaha Yesung emang lucu ya,polos bngt apalagi menyangkut Ddangkoma.

AvieGreatest :

Iya,Kang In dan Leeteuk berada dalam kelompok yang bersebrangan gini..tapi liat aja nanti perkembangan ceritanya ya..

yumiewookie :

Iya mereka ngga berada dalam kelompok yang sama nih..kasian yah..

Kalo author bikin kelompok vampir uke trus Sun Knight nya Seme semua nti takutnya ceritanya jadi rate M nih ahahaha (bagus juga idenya,sama kaya' idenya co-author)..nti diliat lagi deh apa kami bisa bikin FF baru yg seperti itu.

cps92 :

Ne, author n co-author juga suka,apalagi Yesung dan Kyu ..

arumfishy :

Udah kejawab kan siapa yg nolongin Kibum? Siapa lagi klo bukan si kekar berlesung pipit,muahahahahah

sweetyhaehyuk :

Eheheheh kamu ngeledekin Kibum,dia jadi tersipu sipu tuh..ahahahah kata Kibum ada untungnya juga ya dia jalan sambil tidur n keprosok jurang klo akhirnya ketemu sama cowok cakep.

Mrs Kim.. :

Sudah bisa menduga kan main pairing nya siapa? :)

chamiitamie :

Kamu nebak tapi hampir semua pairing disebutin,wkwkwkwk...iya iya..sepertinya tebakan kamu lumayan mendekati

anggisujuelf :

Waaah,nama kamu samaan dengan co-author lho..hehehe

Haehyuk moment?ehmm nti diusahain dibanyakin yak,sesuai jalan ceritanya.

yumiewooki :

Jawabannya udah ada di ch.3 ini ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ kamu jago bngt nebaknya..

Ddangkoma mau bunuh diri stress punya Appa kaya' Yesung.. Wkwkwkwkw...

Oke deh,sampai jumpa chap depan ya ..

**Ahjumma Namja **

** uneeqa & kiminka_anggi**


	4. Knight with vampires 4

Leeteuk memandang kota dari pucuk pohon. Dari tempatnya sekarang kota nampak sunyi walau ada lampu-lampu yang masih menyala di pertokoan. Matahari sebentar lagi hampir terbit. Langit sudah mulai terang. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu bangunan tinggi di sana.

"Young Woon, aku senang kau tampak sehat dan kuat" bisiknya pelan kearah bangunan itu.

Dia tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya semasa kecil masih hidup, sehat dan tidak menua. Ternyata yang dikatakan orang-orang didesanya benar. Warga desa Young Woon bukan manusia biasa.

Dia ingat bagaimana keluarganya dan warga desa nya sangat takut untuk pergi kepuncak gunung, tempat dimana desa Young Woon berada. Dia pun begitu hingga suatu hari dia bertemu Young Woon. Merekapun menjadi sahabat, walau tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Leeteuk.

Keluarga Young Woon pun ramah padanya walau ada beberapa tetangganya yang menatapnya curiga. Dia baru menyadari bahwa mereka takut tempat tinggal mereka diketahui oleh Vampire, mahluk jahat yang telah lama meneror manusia.

Hari dia terpisah dari Young Woon adalah hari yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Dia dibawa oleh pimpinan klan vampire jahat ke kastilnya. Mereka menyangka dia adalah anak Sunknight. Saat itu dia tak mengerti apa artinya. Sepertinya para vampire saat itu ingin menciptakan mahluk baru yang kekuatannya melebihi para vampire maupun sunknight untuk menumpas musuh-musuh mereka.

Leeteuk harus mengalami penyiksaan berpuluh-puluh tahun saat mereka mengetahui bahwa dia hanya manusia biasa. Namun penyiksaan itu terjadi setelah mereka merubah Leeteuk menjadi vampire, sehingga dia tak bisa mati dan hanya bisa merasakan penderitaan yang amat sangat. Satu - satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan sehingga tidak menusuk jantungnya sendiri adalah dia yakin Young Woon masih hidup dan saat dia bisa melarikan diri, mereka akan berjumpa kembali.

Dia bahagia sekaligus sedih, mereka akhirnya berjumpa lagi namun kali ini sebagai musuh. Sahabatnya sudah menjadi Kangin, pimpinan team Sunknight, sementara dia sendiri saat ini adalah Leeteuk pimpinan klan Vampire yang akan dimusnahkan. Apa yang akan terjadi esok? Tak ada yang bisa mengetahui. Dia sudah akan beranjak pergi. Namun sayup-sayup dia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Dia menengok kearah bangunan itu lagi.

"Young Woon-ah, kau sudah ingat. Maafkan aku Young Woon-ah" bisiknya pedih kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan kepulan asap hitam.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi, Kangin masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Tok..Tok..Tok! Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung, Kau sudah siap? Semua sudah menunggu" Terdengar suara Zhoumi dari luar kamar.

"Iya, Tunggu sebentar " Kangin menjawab.

Dia menarik nafas panjang. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan. Dia Sunknight dan Jung Soo sudah menjadi vampire. Dia harus melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Eomma, Appa, Doakan anakmu ini" Bisiknya dalam hati. Lalu Kangin pun melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

Suasana di dalam kastil sunyi. Semua menatap sang leader diujung meja. Bahkan Shindong agak menganga. Leeteuk tertunduk, wajahnya muram.

"Hyung, jadi Kangin itu adalah sahabat masa kecil mu?" Sungmin bertanya pelan. Yang lain ikut menanti jawaban Leeteuk.

"Iya, benar. Dia sahabat karibku. Sahabat yang akan kulindungi dengan nyawaku" Jawab Leeteuk serius sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata anak buahnya satu persatu.

"Tapi Hyung, mereka ingin memusnahkan kita. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Kyuhyun ikut bicara.

"Salah satu dari kita akan kalah, dan itu berarti nyawa akan melayang" Eunhyuk berkata dengan berat. Dia paham sekali perasaan leadernya itu.

"Kita harus berusaha menghindari pertumpahan darah" kata Siwon tegas pada rekan-rekannya

"Bagaimana caranya? Mempertahankan diri saja akan sangat sulit. Mereka team yang tangguh" Suara Ryeowook bergetar karena sedih mendengar cerita Leeteuk dan takut akan pertempuran dihadapan mereka.

"Aku akan melindungimu chagiya, walaupun harus berkorban jiwaku" Kata Yesung lembut sambil mendekap kekasihnya yang gemetar disampingnya.

"Kita mungkin bisa berusaha mengulur waktu selama mungkin, hindari bentrokan frontal paling tidak sampai Leeteuk-Hyung bisa bicara dengan Kangin-Ssi" kata Donghae tenang

"Betul, aku akan coba bicara dengannya. Kita tak pernah menyakiti manusia selama ratusan tahun kita tinggal disini. Kuharap dia bisa mengerti. Namun kalian tak perlu mengambil resiko. Masih ada waktu. Kalian pergilah sejauh mungkin. Aku akan menahan mereka dan kemudian mencari kalian" Jawab Leeteuk. Dia sangat khawatir akan keselamatan para dongsaengnya. Ini adalah masalahnya. Dia tak mau ada yang terluka karena menjaga perasaannya.

"Tidak Hyung, kami tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jika harus mati kita mati bersama. Kau adalah leader terbaik. Kami akan melindungimu juga" Yesung menjawab dengan berapi-api

Leeteuk tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi malam. Dia pun hanya mampu mengangguk sambil berlinang air mata.

Merekapun berpegangan tangan saling memberi dukungan.

.

.

Hutan hitam terlihat mencekam walau hari masih siang. Angin pun tak berhembus. Semua diam tak bergerak. Para Sunknight mendarat tepat dikaki bukit.

"Kita harus berjalan dari sini, kemarin kami belum menemukan sarang mereka. Tapi kuyakin ini arah yang benar. Kalau tidak Kibum tak akan bertemu Vampire itu" Hankyung melapor pada Kangin hasil penyelidikan kemarin malam.

Sementara itu Henry tengah sibuk dengan beberapa gadget yang susah payah dibawanya, berkeliling mencari arah.

"Kau tampak kewalahan, sini kubantu" Sebuah suara terdengar dari samping Henry. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa itu, dan matanya bertemu seorang Namja bertopeng dengan tangan terulur menawarkan bantuan.

Secara refleks Henry menyerahkan tabletnya yang langsung disambut oleh Namja bertopeng itu.

"Terima kasih" Namja bertopeng itu menerima gadget tersebut sambil tersenyum dan langsung menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

"Yaakkkk! Jangan ambil tablet kuuuuu!" Henry yang baru tersadar langsung bergerak untuk mengejar. Namun dia tak tahu mau mengejar kemana. Kemudian dia baru menyadari bahwa tabletnya sudah tergeletak ditanah.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh..." Teriaknya sesaat setelah memeriksa gadgetnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Kibum tiba-tiba ada disampingnya dan tampak lebih sadar dari biasanya.

"Bummie-Hyung, Tablet ku mati. Bagaimana dengan data-datanya? Aisshh aku sudah mengumpulkan data-data itu bertahun-tahun" Henry kebingungan

Dipucuk pohon tak jauh dari situ, dua namja bertopeng dan berjubah hitam melihat kejadian dibawah dengan senyum jail.

"Ampuh juga sentuhan maut mu, Hae" kata salah seorang dari mereka mempertontonkan gusi pink-nya.

"Tentu saja Hyuk-ah, sentuhanku selalu berhasil merusak alat elektronik apapun" Kata Dong Hae bangga sambil menatap tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian Dong Hae sudah berubah menjadi asap lagi.

Henry yang saat itu sedang bingung menangisi tablet nya tiba-tiba mematung saat Dong Hae sudah ada dihadapannya lagi.

"Mau apa kau?" Hardiknya

Dong Hae membuka tangan nya dan kemudian tanpa peringatan mendekap erat tubuh mungil Henry.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa..!" Sontak Henry berteriak keras.

Setelah memberikan pelukan, Dong Hae pun lenyap bersama asap yang mengepul. Meninggalkan Henry yang shock mematung.

Tiba-tiba satu persatu gadget yg dibawa Henry berkedip dan mati, jam tangannya malah meletup mengeluarkan asap.

Seluruh team Sunknight segera berlompatan menghampiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa,Henry?" Tanya Kangin khawatir. Dia langsung memeriksa leher henry dan bagian tubuh yang lain.

"A..aku T..Tak apa-apa Hyung" kata Henry masih syok.

Hangkyung langsung menjalankan pemeriksaan seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kibum tadi malam.

"Dia tak menggigitku, Hyung" Kata Henry cepat sambil sigap memegang celananya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Hankyung serius

Henry menjawab dengan anggukan cepat.

"Aisshh, kau ini" Kata Heechul sambil memukul kepala Hankyung.

"Aku hanya waspada chagiya. Aku tak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi" Kata Hankyung lirih. Dia tak mau apa yang terjadi pada Heechul dulu dirasakan para dongsaeng nya.

"Mana Kibum?" Tanya Kangin yang sadar namja itu tidak ada disana.

"Dia sudah dalam pengejaran" Jawab Zhoumi

"Hmm, dia sudah bangun rupanya" kata Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" Perintahnya pada yang lain

.

.

Diatas pohon yang lumayan jauh dari tempat itu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi? Hahaha lucu sekali anak itu" Kata Eunhyuk disela-sela tawanya

"Hehehe.. Dengan begitu mereka akan lebih sulit menemukan kita" Ujar Donghae sambil terkekeh.

"Aku sudah menemukan kalian" Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Ternyata Kibum sudah berada disana

Donghae dan Eunhyuk spontan melompat jauh ke puncak pohon yang lain, namun tiap pohon yang mereka hinggapi Kibum selalu sudah ada disana.

Akhir nya mereka berdua menghilang bersama kepulan asap hitam.

"Mahluk apa sunknight tadi itu? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran kita?" Eunhyuk terengah-engah setelah mereka muncul lagi dipucuk pohon lumayan jauh dari tempat awal mereka.

"Aku tak tahu chagiya, yang kulihat sebelumnya sepertinya dia tak berbahaya. Cenderung pemalas" Jawab Donghae bingung

"Bukan pemalas, hanya saja terlalu membosankan bergerak sepelan itu" Jawab Kibum yang ternyata sudah ada didekat mereka.

"Apa kau ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

"Aku Sunknight" Jawab Kibum singkat dan sedetik kemudian langsung menyerang Eunhyuk dengan kecepatan super.

Donghae yang sempat melihat gerakan Kibum langsung memasang badannya melindungi sang anchovy itu.

Plakk! Tangan Donghae menahan tangan Kibum yang menghujam pasak kayu. Ujungnya terhenti hanya sekian milimeter dari hidung Donghae. Sementara Donghae terjatuh menimpa Eunhyuk dibelakangnya karna dorongan Kibum.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap hitam.

"Tsk, mulai lagi permainan ini" Kata Kibum. Ada sinar dimatanya yang menunjukan bahwa permainan ini menarik untuknya.

Matanya menyapu kesekeliling, dan dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dua titik kecil dipuncak pohon jauh ke atas bukit. "Mereka akan menunjukan jalan ke sarang mereka" Pikir Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

"Apa Kibum akan baik-baik saja sendiri Kangin-Ssi?" Tanya Heechul saat mereka sedang berlompatan diatas pepohonan.

"Tenang saja Hyung, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dengan kecepatan dan pengelihatan supernya tak ada yang mudah menyakitinya" Jawab Kangin tenang.

Namun tak lama mereka harus berhenti tiba-tiba.

Di puncak pohon dihadapan mereka sudah berdiri 7 namja bertopeng dan berjubah hitam.

.

.

**TBC**

**AN :**

Annyeong,maaf seribu maaf update nya ngaret bngt...author n co-author sempat keilangan ide untuk nerusinnya..tapi akhirnya jadilah chap 4 ini..smoga tetap suka n tambah penasaran ya..

Bales ripiu chap 3 dulu yuk :

**Guest :**

udah terjawab ya di chap 4 ini..soal Yesung,iya tuh kasian si Ddangkoma aja smpe frustasi punya appa ky dia ..wkwkwkw...

**Kim Sooyeon :**

Sebenernya Wookie mau menjelaskan ke Yesung apa yg orang2 lain udah males untuk jelasin..keterlaluan sih Yesung LoLa nya..wkwkwkwk *dihajar clouds*

**Miho : **

Aaaaah,senangnya ketemu KTS yg suka FF ini..smoga kamu puas ya sama FF ini sampai ending nanti..

**Guest : **

Terlalu pendek? Ehmm smoga ini udah lumayan panjang ya dibanding chap.3

**The ELF Sejati :**

Ahahaha,gpp kok banyak comment banyak ripiu malah tambah seru jadinya..jadi gini,vampir vampir ini emang ngga bisa punya keturunan n bertambah banyak dengan gigit menggigit (vampir ngga bisa melahirkan dan membuahi) tapi diantara sekian vampir pasti dong ada beberapa yg ngga ganas,apalagi kaya urri umma Leeteuk yg berhati malaikat..jadilah mereka Vegetarian gitu..smoga cukup jelas ya chingu..ditunggu ripiu n komen yg banyak ya..mau nebak2 jalan cerita juga boleh,bisa menolong author n co-author disaat buntu ide..

**sweetyhaehyuk :**

Di chap ini lumayan kan part mereka,jadi duo evil godain Henry .. Chap depan mereka ada adegan bertempur sama sunknight lho..*co-author ngasih bocoran dikit* *co-author dijitak author*

**ryeofha2125 :**

Ne, ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Isnaeni love sungmin : **

Ini udah terjawab ya di chap 4 ini chingu...

**paprikapumpkin :**

Hahaha,emang lucu ya si Yesung , ndableg banget tapi jadi hiburan juga bagi teman2nya walau kebanyakan bikin speechless..

**Ms. Kim :**

Ne, Siwon kan bertubuh kekar berlesung pipit tapi berhati baik *apa ini gaje sekali* makanya dia mau nolongin Bummie,ngga tega kalo Bummie celaka..soal vampire n darah murni,smoga sudah jelas di chapter ini ya..ehh,kamu mau dibelay juga? Ayo antri yah,author n co-author aja blm dapet belaian..wkwkwkwk..

**arumfishy :**

Mian,chingu disini HaeHyuk .. Iya sekarang Kangin dan Leeteuk berada di kubu yang berbeda. Yang dikejar Kangin tu Leeteuk..

**Yewook Turtle :**

Author Uneeqa: Sebenernya yg satu lagi lebih cocok dibilang Beta Reader,tapi dia kekeuh mau dibilang author juga masa'

*lirik Kiminka Anggi*

Kiminka Anggi : wae? Kan keren juga dibilang co-author *muka polos*

Btw,ini udah lumayan panjang kan chingu? ^^

**EternalClouds2421 :**

Mian,di chap ini sedikit dulu ya YeWook nya,gantian sama tokoh yang lain munculnya.

**Jung En-Yeon :**

Vampir seperti manusia,ada yang jahat ada yang baik..kalo yang nyerang desa n nyulik JungSoo kecil sih udah pasti jahat yaa ^^

**chamiitamie :**

Ne Saeng, tebakanmu benar..ini hadiahnya *lempar Ddangkoma untuk nemenin kura kura kamu si little Yesung itu*

**sibum shipp :**

Ne chingu, ini udah lanjut ^^ ThanKyu..

aviegreatest :

Aduh,terharu baca ripiu kamu yang penuh semangat..gomawo,thankyu very much ..ripiu kamu semangat bagi kami *bales ripiu sambil sakit punggung ketiban meja yang chingu lempar*

**Love SJ :**

Ne, kamu benar chingu...udah dilanjut nih..keep reading n ripiu ya..

Hosh..hosh..ngos ngosan ngebalesin ripiu kalian. Tapi sumpah deh seneng bngt kalian ripiu FF abal nan Gaje ini..Ripiu dari kalian semangat untuk kami..Mind to ripiu again, chingu?

*Puppy eyes bareng Ddangkoma*

Love,

**Uneeqa n Kiminka_anggi **


End file.
